


El Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada

by Sasanali



Series: Historias de Telitzin [1]
Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Colonialism, Ethical Dilemmas, Gen, Investigations, Original Character(s), Original City, POV Alternating, Religious Cults, Revenge, Rituals, apocalypse prevention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanali/pseuds/Sasanali
Summary: El gobernador de la ciudad de Telitzin debe enfrentarse a la desaparición del terrateniente justo antes de la visita del virrey. Un problema así puede poner en peligro su posición así que decide resolverlo con discreción con la ayuda del capitán de la guardia y uno de sus soldados. Sin embargo, la investigación va revelando que no se trata de un secuestro normal, sino que hay conexiones con un misterioso culto que tiene objetivos mucho más oscuros.





	1. La desaparición de Diego Avellaneda

**1540, Virreinato de Nueva España, ciudad de Telitzin**

Bartolomé de Telitzin asintió desde su ventana, satisfecho con como avanzaba la preparación del recibimiento al virrey. Era poco habitual que alguien tan importante como el virrey de Nueva España visitase una ciudad tan pequeña como Telitzin, por lo que se le debía dar una buena impresión. Y como gobernador de la ciudad, esa responsabilidad recaía principalmente en él. Ya llevaba veinte años al frente de la ciudad, los mismos que hacía desde que su padre había caído defendiendo la ciudad contra los soldados de Hernán Cortés. Pese a la superioridad del enemigo, su padre había sabido plantar batalla y habría podido resistir durante mucho más tiempo si no lo hubiesen asesinado por la noche. Por mucho tiempo que pasase y aunque hubiese aceptado la derrota y la nueva situación, seguía sin poder perdonar a ese asesino y si conseguía descubrir quién era algún día… Después de eso, él había tenido que liderar a su gente, pese a ser demasiado joven. Dos días después, no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y jurar fidelidad al rey del otro lado del mar, aceptando la oferta que se le había hecho, con lo que se le permitió seguir al frente de la ciudad y mantenerse cuando fue desarrollándose bajo la dirección española. Por supuesto, como vasallo de los conquistadores, tras bautizarse con un nombre cristiano y prohibiendo la celebración de cultos en el templo cercano a la ciudad. Era una pena tener un templo tan grande y bonito al lado, especialmente para una población tan pequeña, y no usarlo, pero al menos los conquistadores no lo habían mandado derruir. En el momento había habido rechazo entre algunos de sus compañeros, pero, ¿qué otra opción había tenido? ¿Acaso no era mejor que gobernase él la ciudad obedeciendo a los españoles a que lo hiciese alguien llegado de la metrópolis? Sabía que en otras ciudades pasaba eso y ahí la vida de los indios no siempre era tan agradable como en Telitzin. Era mejor no pensar en el pasado y trabajar para que el presente fuese lo mejor posible. Por la misma razón, rechazaba cualquier intento de rebelión, que no podría llegar a buen puerto, y prefería gobernar lo mejor posible. Y para ello debía causar una buena impresión al virrey al día siguiente y que viese que administraba la ciudad mejor que cualquiera que pudiesen enviar para sustituirlo. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de su despacho. Esperaba que no hubiese ningún problema, ya le habían dicho que los arreglos florales iban a ser menos espectaculares de lo previsto y no quería más contratiempos.

\- Adelante. - Entraron el veterano capitán de la guardia de la ciudad, Diego Aguirre, recio y con canas en la barba y pelo negros y uno de sus soldados, un joven indio que no debía alcanzar los veinte años de edad y bastante delgado. Sí, se llamaba Alejandro. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- El terrateniente don Francisco Avellaneda ha desaparecido. – Bartolomé se quedó de piedra. Eso era mucho peor que un problema con los arreglos florales. – Todo indica a que ha sido secuestrado.

\- ¿Quién lo sabe?

\- Solo lo saben en la casa de don Francisco y nosotros tres. La esposa del terrateniente pidió ayuda al primer soldado que vio, Alejandro, y él vino a avisarme directamente.

El soldado asintió ante las palabras de su superior. Un secuestro, eso era muy malo. El virrey pensaría que no sabía mantener el orden en su ciudad. Pero había poca gente que lo supiese. Si se arreglaba el asunto con discreción y rapidez, nadie se enteraría y se evitarían problemas.

\- Este asunto es completamente secreto, no comentéis esto con nadie. Y debemos resolverlo antes de mañana.

\- Señor, lo entiendo, pero solo entre Alejandro y yo va a ser difícil. Aunque encontremos a los culpables, es probable que haya más de uno y podríamos vernos superados en número fácilmente. ¿No podemos avisar a más soldados?

\- Los soldados hablan. – El capitán, obediente, guardó silencio, pero Bartolomé sabía que tenía razón. – Pero si necesitáis a alguien más para la investigación, iré en persona.

\- ¿Estáis seguro, señor? Puede que tengamos que luchar y usted tiene tanto trabajo...

\- Sí, estoy seguro, cualquiera puede encargarse de los adornos florales por mí, pero debo asegurarme de que esto se hace bien y en secreto. – Diego no parecía convencido, pero volvió a guardar silencio. – Y no te preocupes por el combate, no habré luchado tanto como vosotros, pero soy bastante hábil con la ropera.

El capitán asintió, aunque seguía sin parecer convencido.

La casa de Francisco Avellaneda estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y cerca de sus plantaciones. Cuando llegaron ahí, vieron que en la puerta estaba clavado un cuchillo que había sido usado para escribir “ladrón de tierras” en náhuatl con letras latinas.

\- ¿Qué pone? – Preguntó Diego.

Alejandro se lo tradujo. Al parecer, aunque sus padres hubiesen tenido la prudencia de darle un nombre cristiano, le habían enseñado su idioma. Bartolomé sonrió ante esta muestra de sincretismo, que para él era la única forma en la que su cultura podría sobrevivir. Diego, satisfecho con una traducción que no podría haber cuestionado de ser falsa, inspeccionó el cuchillo. La hoja parecía bastante sencilla, pero el mango estaba trabajado y tallado en forma de serpiente alada. Se lo guardó y entraron en la casa.

Ahí los estaba esperando Cecilia, la esposa de Francisco. Bartolomé recordó cuando esta había llegado a la ciudad en desarrollo de Telitzin, hacía dieciséis años. Entonces, le había parecido tan hermosa como se lo parecía ahora, con una pálida belleza tan distinta a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Se habían conocido y rápidamente había surgido un interés mutuo entre ellos. El padre de Cecilia, que había llegado a las Indias para hacer fortuna, parecía dispuesto a dar su beneplácito al matrimonio de su hija con el gobernador de la ciudad, pero entonces había llegado a Telitzin Francisco Avellaneda, con una encomienda de tierras e indios que debió resultar mucho más apetecible que el poder político de Bartolomé. Ironías de la vida, ahora él tenía que rescatar al que lo había separado de Cecilia.

\- Vamos a hacerle algunas preguntas relativas a la desaparición de su marido. – Empezó Diego. Tras mirar al gobernador, añadió. – Todo lo que se diga aquí es confidencial. Y también estaríamos muy agradecidos si no se difunde la noticia de la desaparición.

\- No diré nada. Y hablaré con el capataz para que él tampoco se vaya de la lengua.

\- ¿Y los criados?

\- Están bien educados, no chismorrean.

\- Pues empecemos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su marido?

\- Anoche, cuando fuimos a dormir. Cuando desperté y no lo vi, no me extrañó, suele madrugar para dedicarse a sus cosas. Pero según avanzaba la mañana y no lo encontraba empezó a extrañarme. Y cuando el capataz me dijo que tampoco lo había visto nos preocupamos. Como no lo encontrábamos, decidimos avisar a la guardia y el resto ya lo sabéis.

\- ¿Sabéis cuando marcaron las letras en vuestra puerta?

\- No, debió ser de noche, pues ya estaban ahí cuando nos levantamos.

\- Sé que esta va a ser una pregunta incómoda, pero, ¿hay alguien con motivos para odiar a su marido?

\- Ninguno que se me ocurra.

Alejandro bufó indignado. Aunque Diego intentó callarlo con un gesto, empezó a hablar.

\- Me cuesta creer que alguien con esclavos a los que mata a trabajo no tenga enemigos. A menos que no contéis a los indios.

\- No son esclavos, son indios de la encomienda y reciben un salario. – Contestó enfadada Cecilia. – No sé dónde habréis oído esas calumnias, pero trabajan lo mismo que cualquiera.

\- Por favor, sigamos en paz con las preguntas.

\- Si es con preguntas, sí, pero no con insultos en mi propia casa.

\- Pido disculpas por mi subordinado. Vale, nada de enemigos. ¿Algún amigo cercano que pudiese tener más información?

\- No tiene muchos amigos… Pero suele pasar el tiempo libre con el padre Perico. Comparten pasión por los libros y aquí no hay mucha gente a la que le guste leer.

Hicieron algunas preguntas más, sin obtener nada en claro, hasta que concluyeron que no podrían conseguir información útil.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar con el capataz?

Cecilia asintió, les dijo dónde encontrarlo y se despidió de ellos. Cuando llegaron a los campos, el capataz supervisaba el trabajo como lo haría cualquier otro día. Sus distintas respuestas fueron coherentes con la versión de Cecilia, pero resultó evidente que le había temblado la voz al decir que los indios no trabajaban más de la cuenta. Bartolomé no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que intervino directamente.

\- ¿De verdad que no trabajan más de la cuenta? No parecía muy convencido.

\- De verdad, señor, don Francisco nunca haría algo así y yo no le mentiría. Han surgido rumores, pero lo que pasa es que los indios que trabajan aquí son bastante vagos. Les gusta quejarse, ya sabe cómo son las cosas. – Bartolomé permaneció en silencio, pero puso la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. El capataz parecía nervioso. - ¿No me cree?

\- Estoy investigando una desaparición, no tu trabajo, así que puedes hablar con sinceridad, no te va a pasar nada.

\- Está bien. – El capataz pareció relajarse. – Es verdad que trabajan más de la cuenta. No es excesivo y casi nunca les golpeó, pero sí que es más de la cuenta. Y ellos lo saben. Don Francisco no es muy querido entre los indios. No solo entre los que trabajan aquí, también he oído algunos comentarios por la calle. Sé que usted no, don Bartolomé, pero hay muchos que sí.

Lanzó una breve mirada a Alejandro, quien se encogió de hombros. Bartolomé continuó.

\- Muy bien, gracias por la información. Si descubre cualquier otra cosa, infórmenos, pero no hable de esto con nadie.

Cuando se habían alejado, Diego le preguntó al gobernador:

\- ¿De verdad no va a castigarlo pese a lo que acaba de escuchar? Don Francisco no puede hacer eso.

\- No voy a enemistarme con el hombre más rico de la ciudad por unas horas adicionales de trabajo. Si fuese esclavitud haría algo, ya que están bautizados y todo eso, pero siendo solo esto…

\- Cuánta solidaridad con tus compañeros… - Comentó por lo bajo Alejandro.

Bartolomé no podía creerse la falta de disciplina. No le gustaba la situación, pero tampoco podía remediarlo sin que eso trajese consecuencias. ¿Acaso ese jovenzuelo no comprendía que ya hacía lo que podía? Fuera de Telitzin podrían haberle puesto pegas a que entrase a la guardia de la ciudad, sin ir más lejos. Y parecía olvidarse que Bartolomé descendía de un linaje que había gobernado Telitzin desde hacía generaciones.

\- Solo porque seamos los dos indios no nos pone al mismo nivel. Tú eres un simple soldado que no conoce la disciplina y yo soy el gobernador de la ciudad como lo ha sido mi familia desde hace generaciones y he continuado esta tradición incluso tras la llegada de los españoles.

Alejandro no llegó a contestar, pero le dirigió una significativa mirada, que Bartolomé supo que hacía referencia a los medios que había empleado para mantener el poder. Cuando todo terminase, haría que el chico perdiese su trabajo, pero ahora no podía permitirse prescindir de hombres en la investigación.


	2. La iglesia de Telitzin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartolomé, Diego y Alejandro van a interrogar al padre Perico sobre la desaparición del terrateniente.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia del pueblo, mucho más pequeña y fea que el antiguo templo en opinión de Alejandro, este vio que en sus puertas había otra inscripción con un cuchillo al lado, idéntico al primero. “Falsa creencia” le tradujo a su capitán. Tuvo ganas de mentirle, pero Bartolomé le habría avisado. No entendía por qué ese cobarde se mostraba tan fiel a sus conquistadores. Debería estar planeando una manera de expulsarlos como habían hecho algunos otros gobernadores. Él, que había nacido antes de la conquista, debería entenderlo mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, parecía que en Telitzin eso recaería en la gente de a pie. Por suerte, había más gente que pensaba como él. Hacía unos pocos meses, había entrado con una sociedad secreta, el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, que conspiraba para expulsar a los españoles. No sabía cómo pretendían hacerlo, pero hacía poco, Lictozún, el líder del culto, les había anunciado que tenía un plan muy importante entre manos y que todos hiciesen lo posible por mantener a la guardia alejada. Como a un miembro reciente del culto, a Alejandro no le habían dicho en qué consistía el plan, solo que procurase alejar a la guardia, pero parecía claro que tenía algo que ver con el secuestro de Francisco. Entendía la importancia de dejar mensajes propios de la causa, pero si era un plan importante, se estaban corriendo riesgos innecesarios. Su capitán cogió el cuchillo y entraron a la iglesia.

Ahí estaban el padre Perico y su ayudante, que hacía las funciones de monaguillo y sacristán, el líder del culto Lictozún. Era joven para ser el líder, no llegaba a los treinta años, pero Alejandro sospechaba que eso tenía algo que ver con que su padre hubiese sido el segundo al mando del de Bartolomé, además de la máxima autoridad religiosa de la ciudad. Lictozún, o Tomás como se hacía llamar en público, con el nombre cristiano que había sustituido al que le habían dado sus padres, debería haber heredado ese puesto a la muerte de su padre, pero los conquistadores habían enviado a un cura, un sacerdote de los suyos que adoraban a un mago clavado en unos tablones, y Lictozún había tenido que conformarse con ser su ayudante. Aunque de cara al público Alejandro era tan cristiano como el padre Perico, en su fuero interno seguía adorando a los dioses de sus padres y, desde que se había unido al culto secreto, a Quetzalcóatl especialmente.

\- Buenos días, señores, ¿desean algo? – Saludó el cura mientras se pasaba la mano por el escaso cabello blanco que le quedaba. – Tomás y yo íbamos a ir a comer ahora, ¿deseáis acompañarnos? Si el gobernador y el capitán vienen a visitarme juntos, parece que quieren hablar de algo importante.

\- Así es, querríamos hacerle algunas preguntas. – Contestó Bartolomé. – Pero tenemos algo de prisa, si no le importa esperar a ir a comer después… seremos breves.

\- Por supuesto, acompáñenme para estar más cómodos.

El gobernador y el capitán siguieron al padre Perico, pero Diego hizo una seña a Alejandro para que se quedase dónde estaba. No parecía querer que volviese a interferir en el interrogatorio. Lictozún también se quedó dónde estaba, recogiendo las cosas empleadas en la misa de la mañana. Cuando los tres hombres se hubieron ido a una habitación para hablar, Alejandro se acercó a su compañero.

\- Todo esto del secuestro es cosa nuestra, ¿verdad? – Lictozún asintió. – Solo lo estamos investigando nosotros tres y de momento no saben quién es el culpable. Intentaré alejar las sospechas de aquí, pero no sé si será posible, el capitán Diego Aguirre es bastante perspicaz. Y no conozco bien al gobernador, pero por mucho que lo desprecie, no parece tonto tampoco.

\- Somos afortunados de tener a alguien como tú infiltrado en la guardia de la ciudad. Y más aún entre los que investigan el caso. Haz lo que puedas por mantenerlos alejados de nuestro plan, pero si llega a ser necesario… no dudes en usar tu lanza para librarte de ellos. Esto es muy importante.

\- No pretendo cuestionar tu manera de hacer las cosas, pero si es tan importante, ¿no sería mejor dejar menos pistas?

\- Sería más fácil así, pero no me vale. Quiero que cuando esos españoles mueran, lo hagan sabiendo quién los mata y por qué. No me conformaré con que mueran sin saber qué está pasando.

\- ¿Y una vez que mueran qué haremos? Será fácil que nos descubran.

\- No podrán hacerlo, estarán muertos.

\- Pero hay más gente en la ciudad, ¿pretendes matar a todos los españoles de Telitzin?

\- Planeo matar a todos los españoles.

Diego Aguirre se sentó dispuesto a comprobar qué sabía el padre Perico. Todo el asunto era bastante extraño, pero él ya había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse. Ya había luchado al mando del Gran Capitán, cruzado el océano, conquistado un imperio del que nadie había oído hablar hasta hacía un par de décadas… Que ahora tuviese que investigar un secuestro por parte de un grupo de gente que dejaba cuchillos bonitos clavados en las puertas no era algo que le afectase especialmente. Cumpliría una vez más con su deber, como siempre había hecho. Y una vez más, recibiría poca o ninguna recompensa, ya fuese de oro o gloria. Tampoco es que se hubiese hecho soldado pensando en este tipo de recompensas, pero no estaría mal haber recibido algo más en pago de sus servicios durante tantos años que el puesto de capitán de la guardia en una pequeña ciudad dejada de la mano de Dios. No era un gran avance, pero era más que bienvenido. Y ni siquiera eso se debía realmente a toda una carrera bien hecha, era la recompensa por haber asesinado al antiguo jefe de la ciudad, el padre del hombre al que ahora servía. No era algo de lo que estuviese especialmente orgulloso, pero así era la guerra. En cuanto a servir a Bartolomé, le resultaba irónico, pero no incómodo. Se había bautizado y era un fiel vasallo del rey, por lo que no veía problema en seguir sus órdenes. Recordó cuando hacía veinte años se había permitido tener la esperanza de que lo pusiesen a él como gobernador de la ciudad, dado su papel en la conquista de esta, pero, por supuesto, no había sido así. Al final, siempre acababa gobernando un noble, ya fuese de origen español o indio. Por otra parte, nadie sabía que lo había hecho él, salvo su superior directo y quizás algún indio encargado de la seguridad de su jefe. La voz de Perico lo devolvió al presente.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué deseáis saber?

\- Hemos venido por otro asunto, pero al llegar hemos visto una inscripción en la puerta de la iglesia, ¿sabe quién la ha puesto o cuándo?

\- Cuando llegué por la mañana ya estaban y Tomás, que llegó antes que yo, me dijo lo mismo. No sabemos quién las ha puesto.

\- ¿Le resulta familiar el cuchillo?

\- No, nunca lo había visto antes. Pero… - Aunque estaban solos, el padre Perico bajó la voz. – El diseño que tenía y lo que estaba escrito… tengo una idea sobre ello. Les pediré discreción sobre esto, pero mi predecesor, el primer cura de Telitzin, fue condenado por herejía e idolatría. Se decía que había sido seducido por una secta que seguía adorando a Quetzalcóatl y conspiraba contra la presencia cristiana en América. Este cuchillo con la inscripción podría ser obra de ellos, a menos que haya surgido otro grupo que se oponga a nuestra presencia.

\- ¿La secta no desapareció?

\- Condenaron al padre Julián y a algún indio, pero tenía más miembros. Los descubrieron reunidos en el templo abandonado, pero unos pocos escaparon. Desde entonces no he oído noticias de ellos, deben de haberse vuelto más cautos.

\- ¿No tiene más información sobre ellos? Aunque sean rumores o datos sueltos.

\- No he oído rumores, pero durante el juicio al padre Julián, este reconoció que estaba dispuesto a ser sacrificado a Quetzalcóatl, pues este necesitaba su sangre para acabar con todos los cristianos. También se le acusó de reunirse en un supuesto sótano de la iglesia para realizar actos terribles como canibalismo, sodomía y bestialismo, pero lo negó. Y dado que durante el juicio confesó cosas tan graves como pertenecer a la secta y querer acabar con todos los cristianos, me siento inclinado a creerlo.

\- ¿Negó cometer estos actos o tener el sótano secreto en la iglesia?

\- Los actos, por supuesto, es lo que se estaba investigando. Tener sótanos secretos no es un pecado. Aunque en los doce años que llevo aquí, nunca he encontrado nada así, supongo que también es mentira.

\- Toda esta información es muy útil, se lo agradecemos. Por otra parte, que la inscripción esté en la puerta de la iglesia le pone a usted en peligro.

\- No queremos que le ocurra nada, en cuanto terminemos de hablar le aconsejo que se encierre en casa y no salga hasta mañana. – Intervino Bartolomé. Miró a Diego y añadió. - O incluso vaya al cuartel de la guardia, ahí estará seguro.

\- Pero… por la tarde debo celebrar misa.

\- Cancélela. Según nuestra investigación, es muy probable que le ataquen, después de que hayamos visto esa inscripción en su puerta.

\- Entiendo. – Contestó Perico apesadumbrado.

\- A propósito de nuestra investigación, - recondujo la conversación Diego - ¿sabría decirnos si su amigo don Francisco tenía algún enemigo? ¿Ha hecho algo que pueda molestar a alguien en concreto?

\- No, no me ha contado nada así.

\- No nos mienta. – Repuso Bartolomé con un suspiro. – Es su amigo y confesor, debe de conocer sus trapos sucios.

\- Pero… el secreto de confesión. – Se escudó alarmado el sacerdote. – No pretenderá que revele eso.

\- Así que sí hay algo. Y sí, pretendo que nos lo cuente todo. Sé que esto no le agrada, pero es una investigación muy importante, así que le agradeceríamos que no fuese tan escrupuloso. Puedo ofrecerle dinero si es lo que quiere.

\- No es cuestión de dinero.

\- Quizás mi acero consiga lo que mi oro no puede.

\- Don Bartolomé, un cura no puede romper el secreto de confesión. – Lo defendió Diego mientras el sacerdote negaba con la cabeza. – Es algo muy grave.

\- No voy a renunciar a esta investigación y a todo lo que depende de ella por mantener limpia la conciencia de un sacerdote. No quiero recurrir a las amenazas, pero ¿qué cree que dirá la Inquisición si alguien de mi rango le acusa de herejía?

\- Pero yo no he hecho nada.

\- Tenga en cuenta que tiene muchos conocimientos sobre esta secta y que su predecesor ya ha sido condenado por ello.

El padre Perico palideció y se mantuvo en silencio, con terror en el rostro.

\- Bartolomé, esto es ir muy lejos. – Intentó calmarlo Diego.

\- Seguramente lo quemen vivo tras un largo interrogatorio con tortura. Pero tengo algo de prisa, así que quizás pueda empezar directamente por la tortura para agilizarlo todo.

Bartolomé se puso en pie y puso otra vez la mano en el pomo de la espada. Diego le agarró el brazo, pero se soltó de un tirón. El capitán de la guardia estaba atónito. Estaba bastante seguro de que el gobernador no pretendía hacer lo que decía, pero intimidar así al cura de la ciudad para que rompiese el secreto de confesión era excesivo. Él lo había hecho con algún criminal, pero eran cosas distintas. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría Bartolomé? Sin embargo, no hubo oportunidad de descubrirlo, pues el padre Perico se vino abajo en ese momento y empezó a hablar.

\- Está bien, contaré lo que me ha dicho. Es un hombre codicioso que obliga a trabajar demasiado a los indios a su servicio y un lujurioso que es infiel a su mujer con damas de compañía. Esos son los pecados que más me ha confesado.

\- ¿Algo más?

Perico añadió algún pecado menor, pero ninguno parecía atraer enemigos.

\- ¿Su esposa Cecilia conoce estas infidelidades? – Preguntó con cierto enfado Bartolomé.

\- Don Francisco está convencido de que lo ignora, es bastante cuidadoso.

\- ¿Ha sido especialmente duro con alguno de sus trabajadores últimamente?

\- ¿Con alguno en concreto? No, no creo. Les hace trabajar mucho, pero no ataca a ninguno personalmente.

Bartolomé miró a Diego. Parecía que no había ningún sospechoso claro y que lo mejor sería investigar al Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada. El gobernador parecía frustrado tras haber conseguido tan poca información tras recurrir a la intimidación.

\- Gracias, creo que eso es todo lo que necesitábamos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó el cura. – ¿Don Francisco está bien?

\- Sí, sí, está bien. – Mintió Bartolomé. – Y ya he dicho que esta investigación es secreta.

Cuando volvieron a la parte principal de la iglesia, encontraron a Alejandro y Tomás donde los había dejado. Al ver al ayudante del padre Perico, Diego tuvo una idea. Ese joven ya había estado trabajando en la iglesia en tiempos del padre Julián y, si no se equivocaba, era hijo de alguien importante en la ciudad antes de que la conquistasen. No quería acusar a nadie sin pruebas, pero si había alguien sospechoso, era él. Decidió tantearlo, pero sin alarmarlo.

\- Oye, muchacho. Tomás, ¿verdad? – Este asintió. -El padre Perico nos ha hablado de los tiempos en los que aquí había una secta. - ¿Se había puesto un poco tenso al oír eso? ¿O se lo estaba imaginando por haber buscado esa reacción? - ¿Sabes algo de ella? Ya que estabas tanto tiempo con el padre Julián, quizás…

\- Lo siento, señor, pero no sabría qué deciros. El padre Julián no me contó nada de eso, no se debía fiar de mí.

\- Claro, claro, es lógico. – Dijo para tranquilizarlo y que no sospechase de él. – Bueno, si te acuerdas de cualquier detalle sobre el Culto del Dragón Alado, te estaría muy agradecido si me lo dijeses.

\- Por supuesto, señor.

Curioso, Tomás no le había corregido cuando había dicho mal intencionadamente el nombre de la secta. O realmente no sabía nada o intentaba dar esa impresión. Diego se inclinaba a pensar lo segundo. Él no había participado en el interrogatorio, pues era un asunto del que se había encargado la Santa Inquisición, no la guardia de la ciudad, pero le habría extrañado mucho que no hubiesen hecho preguntas al monaguillo de un cura juzgado por herejía. Debería tener algo de información, ya fuese el nombre de la secta o algún detalle. Fingiendo perder interés en el muchacho, se dirigió a don Bartolomé y a Alejandro.

\- Vamos a buscar por la iglesia. Es posible que haya un pasadizo secreto.

Los ojos de Tomás, a quien el capitán no había dejado de vigilar, parecieron irse un momento hacia el altar. Diego empezó buscando por el suelo y las paredes, pero cuando juzgó que no pondría sobre aviso al sospechoso, se dirigió al altar. Buscó mecanismos secretos, dobles fondos, lo desplazó e inspeccionó el suelo debajo de este. Nada. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Tomás había mirado hacia ahí. ¿Habría sido una mirada casual? Aunque sospechase de él, no todos sus gestos tenían por qué ser significativos. No sabía si era intuición o que no quería renunciar a la pista, pero decidió insistir. Si el sacristán había mirado hacia el altar, sería por algo. ¿Había mirado hacia el altar realmente? Había sido en esa dirección, sin duda, pero…

Diego trazó una línea imaginaria entre la posición en la que había estado Tomás y el altar. Prolongando la línea, esta llegaba hasta el retablo, detrás del altar. Se dirigió ahí y empezó a inspeccionarlo. Era un tríptico representando la adoración de los reyes magos, con la sagrada familia en el centro, Melchor y Gaspar en la derecha y Baltasar y un ángel en la izquierda. Empezó a toquetearlo, tirar de él y darle golpecitos, para horror del padre Perico, que le rogaba que parase. No debía ser agradable ser amenazado y que maltratasen tu iglesia en tan poco tiempo. Finalmente, un golpe en el rey Baltasar sonó hueco. Tiró del rey y este se movió un poco, especialmente su mano en relieve, como si fuese una pieza distinta. El capitán sonrió, había conseguido algo. Giró la mano de Baltasar, como si fuese el pomo de una puerta, y escuchó el chasquido que quería. La figura se abrió hacia Diego, revelando una segunda puerta detrás, mucho más simple y de madera vieja. La abrió de una patada, esperando ser recibido con una nube de polvo, pero no fue así. Debería haber habido polvo si no se había usado desde tiempos del padre Julián. ¿Quién tenía llave de la iglesia? Solo Perico y Tomás creía. El cura le había parecido sincero, pero sospechaba del sacristán. Miró a la iglesia a su espalda. Todos lo estaban mirando sorprendidos. Bartolomé y Perico estaban en los laterales de la iglesia, Tomás en el centro y Alejandro cerca de la puerta. Bien, la salida estaba controlada.

\- ¡Alejandro! – Gritó. – Detén a Tomás, que no escape.

\- Pero, señor, no está haciendo nada.

\- Hazlo.

El soldado parecía seguir dudoso y no parecía querer seguir la orden, pero tampoco desobedecerla. Entre sus faltas de respeto de antes y su incapacidad para seguir órdenes en momentos clave, estaba claro que no valía para el trabajo. Cuando todo acabase tendría que hablar con él, pero no le gustaba tener a alguien así a su mando. La inacción podría haber permitido a Tomás la huida y habría empezado una persecución por la ciudad, pero este no lo intentó y, con las manos en alto, se acercó a Diego.

\- Insisto en mi inocencia, pero no me resistiré.

\- Alejandro, ata a este sospechoso de pertenecer al Culto. Y quítale cualquier arma que tenga.

Esta vez, el soldado obedeció. Cuando Tomás ya estaba atado, Bartolomé y Perico se acercaron, preguntando qué pasaba.

\- La entrada al sótano secreto no está abandonada y solo vosotros dos tenéis las llaves, ¿verdad? – El cura asintió. – Alejandro y yo vamos a explorar el sótano y vamos a llevarnos a Tomás con nosotros. Puede servir de guía y rehén.

\- ¿No será mejor si vamos todos? – Se ofreció Bartolomé. – Para eso he venido a ayudaros.

Diego negó con la cabeza. No pensaba meter en el centro de reunión de una secta a la máxima autoridad civil de la ciudad y dejar desprotegida a la religiosa.

\- Alguien debe vigilar al padre Perico, sabemos que es posible que le intenten secuestrar. Espero no encontrar enemigos, pero si es así, nuestras dos lanzas deberán bastar.

Bartolomé accedió. Aunque tuviese más autoridad que el capitán de la guardia, se fiaba de él para estas cuestiones. Que parecía ser más de lo que se podía decir de su propio subordinado.

Alejandro siguió andando por el pasillo junto a su capitán y el líder de su secta. Las escaleras descendentes que había tras el retablo no conducían a un sótano, sino a un largo pasillo recto que llevaban mucho tiempo recorriendo. Al poco de empezar, habían encontrado una bifurcación hacia la izquierda, pero habían decidido seguir adelante. La única fuente de luz era uno de los farolillos que habían encontrado justo al bajar y que ahora transportaba él. Miró a Lictozún atado y flanqueado por Diego y él. Había pensado en rebelarse y atacar a su capitán, pero no estaba seguro de si podría derrotarlo o de si era lo que Lictozún quería. Al principio, este se había entregado para evitar problemas, pero se le veía nervioso. Si quisiese que actuase, ya se lo habría dicho. Siguieron avanzando hasta que empezaron a ver una luz al fondo. Esta fue aumentando y descubrieron que el pasillo desembocaba en una gran sala de piedra tallada, con varios ventanucos por lo que entraba la luz del sol. Las paredes estaban decoradas con varias deidades, pero la que más se veía era Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada. Por el tamaño de la habitación, la decoración y todo lo que habían andado, Alejandro concluyó que estaban en el templo abandonado. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la habitación en la que estaban conectaba con otras tres y tenía unas escaleras que subían. Se fijó en una de las serpientes emplumadas de mayor tamaño en la pared. Su ojo rojo relucía de una manera especial. ¿Cómo no podían estar Diego y Lictozún mirando hacia allí? Era tan hermoso, era algo mágico…

Y de repente, ya no se encontraba en la habitación del templo, sino en el cielo, contemplando todo el mundo desde arriba. Súbitamente, el mundo estaba envuelto en llamas. Árboles, animales y humanos eran consumidos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. En el cielo, vio una gigantesca serpiente con plumas y alas. Esta se fijó en él, girándose lentamente y Alejandro escuchó su voz en su cabeza: “despiértame y serás salvado”. Tras lo que pareció una infinidad, el incendio terminó y de la tierra empezaron a nacer humanos y maíz.

Abrió los ojos y volvía a estar en el templo. ¿Había sido todo una visión? Se fijó en el ojo de la pared, que ya no brillaba. Diego parecía tranquilo, como si no hubiese visto nada de esa visión, pero Lictozún le sonrió, comprendiendo lo que había visto. El capitán se adelantó a investigar el templo y le hizo una señal para que hiciese lo mismo. No parecía preocupado porque Lictozún intentase huir, pues con los brazos atados no podría ir tan rápido sin caerse y aunque volviese atrás, el gobernador le estaría esperando. Cuando comprobaron que no había nada importante en las demás habitaciones, Diego se acercó a Lictozún, que seguía a la entrada, mientras Alejandro seguía a su capitán a pocos pasos de distancia.

\- Escucha, Tomás, llevo sospechando de ti desde que hablamos con el padre Perico, pero ahora ya estoy seguro de que tramas algo con la secta. ¿Un pasadizo secreto que conecta con el templo abandonado? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Lictozún permaneció en silencio, pero el sudor le resbalaba por el rostro. Diego le apuntó con la lanza. – No me gusta amenazar a inocentes, pero tengo claro que tú no lo eres, así que no me contendré. O me dices ahora mismo lo que está pasando, o la próxima vez que alguien venga aquí, verá tu cadáver agujereado.

Alejandro no podía seguir sin hacer nada, debía ayudar a Lictozún. Pero, ¿y si prefería que no levantase su tapadera? Lástima que no pudiese preguntarle. ¿O sí? Agarró bien su lanza y preguntó a su compañero en náhuatl:

\- ¿Ataco?

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Preguntó sin entender Diego, con la vista todavía fija en el hombre atado y no en el que estaba armado detrás de él. Lictozún sonrió y asintió. Alejandro alzó el asta de su lanza y lo bajó con fuerza contra la desprotegida nuca de Diego, quien se derrumbó contra el suelo.


	3. La secta de Telitzin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Diego descubre la verdad sobre el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, Bartolomé continúa su investigación con el padre Perico.

Bartolomé pensó que la espera por el capitán Diego y su grupo se estaba alargando bastante. Habían descubierto un túnel en vez de un sótano y habían partido a explorarlo, pero ya hacía más de media hora de eso. Además, era bastante incómodo estar a solas con el padre Perico, a quien acababa de amenazar de muerte. Este estaba ahora rezando y pidiendo perdón por haber roto el secreto de confesión. No le gustaba lo que había hecho, pero volvería a hacerlo: cualquier información, por mínima que fuese, podría ser determinante en la investigación y quedaba poco tiempo. La hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, Bartolomé y Perico habían comido un poco de pan con queso que el cura guardaba en la iglesia, y todo debía resolverse antes del siguiente amanecer. Si asustar un poco al cura aceleraba las cosas, bienvenido fuese. Por otra parte, el padre Perico era un sospechoso. Cuando Diego había descubierto el pasadizo secreto, había arrestado a Tomás, descartando demasiado rápido la posibilidad de que el cura fuese el culpable. Debía reconocer que Tomás tenía antecedentes más sospechosos y que era menos probable que el padre Perico quisiese destruir a los cristianos, pero ¿acaso no había ocurrido ya lo mismo con el padre Julián? Era verdad que les había dado mucha información sobre la secta, aunque eso podía ser algo para ganarse su confianza. Y era extraño que no supiese de la existencia de un pasadizo secreto en su propia iglesia. Bartolomé estaba dispuesto a proteger al cura si intentaban secuestrarlo, pero también pensaba vigilarlo por si hacía algo extraño.

Mientras pensaba eso, sonó un golpe en la puerta de la iglesia, que habían cerrado para que nadie descubriese que tras el rey Baltasar estaba la entrada a los dominios de un culto secreto que quería acabar con los cristianos. La puerta volvió a moverse, como si alguien intentase abrirla. No debería haber nadie ahí a esas horas y Bartolomé dudaba que se tratase de un feligrés tan ferviente que no pudiese esperar para entrar a rezar a la iglesia. Perico había levantado la cabeza, sus rezos interrumpidos, y miraba hacia la puerta asustado. Se escuchó un golpe contra la cerradura. A esa hora, todo el mundo estaría durmiendo la siesta, pero intentar forzar la puerta de la iglesia a plena luz del día… No se podía tratar de un ladrón cualquiera. Bartolomé desenfundó su espada ropera, pero desechó la idea del combate. Aunque tenía confianza en sus habilidades, no sabía a cuántos enemigos iba a enfrentarse. Los golpes seguían sonando. Hizo una seña a Perico para que lo siguiese, quien obedeció muerto de miedo, y se escondieron tras el rey Baltasar. Con cuidado, y tras comprobar que se podía abrir desde dentro, Bartolomé cerró la puerta del retablo, pero arrimó el oído para escuchar qué pasaba del otro lado. Los golpes habían cesado y se escuchaban pasos en el interior de la iglesia.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó una voz en náhuatl.

\- No lo sé, pero si no está en su casa tiene que estar aquí. Buscad. – Contestó otra en el mismo idioma.

Había al menos tres, eran demasiados. Hubo más pasos, debían estar buscando por la iglesia. No parecía probable que buscasen tras el retablo, incluso si supiesen de su existencia, pero era mejor no tomar riesgos y reunirse con Diego y Alejandro. Descendieron por las escaleras, recogieron uno de los faroles que había abajo, lo encendieron y empezaron a andar por el pasillo, dejando atrás la iglesia. El gobernador miró al padre Perico. Parecía a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, seguro que no se esperaba que el día fuese así cuando se levantó esa mañana. Siguieron avanzando en silencio hasta que encontraron una bifurcación. Podían seguir hacia delante o girar a la izquierda. Decidió tomar esta segunda vía. No tardaron en llegar al final del camino, donde una puerta metálica les impedía el avance. Como era de esperar, estaba cerrada. Bartolomé intentó forzar la cerradura con su espada, pero pronto comprobó que era imposible. Entonces, le pareció escuchar un suspiro de alivio por parte del padre Perico y se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Esto le alivia?

\- ¿A qué se refiere? No estoy aliviado en absoluto.

\- Acaba de suspirar cuando no he conseguido abrir la puerta.

\- No, no, de verdad… solo suspiré por todas las adversidades que nos están sucediendo.

\- Abra la puerta. - Bartolomé le apuntó con la espada todavía desenfundada. No estaba dispuesto a ser engañado con tanta facilidad. – Sabe que no me gusta perder el tiempo.

\- No… no… yo no soy como el padre Julián. – Perico había escondido el rostro entre las manos. Parecía muy nervioso, pero eso podía indicar inocencia o culpabilidad. Bartolomé creía que lo segundo. – De verdad que no puedo abrirla.

El cura sacó sus llaves y las probó una por una. Como si fuese a demostrar algo, en caso de tener la llave de ahí, no la llevaría con las demás. Pero quizás sí la tenía, solo que oculta.

\- Quítese la sotana.

Perico pareció horrorizado, pero tras mirar a la espada, obedeció y le tendió su sotana. Bartolomé la revisó en busca de llaves ocultas o cuchillos adornados con serpientes emplumadas, pero no encontró nada.

\- Ahora el resto de la ropa. – El cura negó con la cabeza, mientras lágrimas de terror surcaban sus mejillas. – Puede quedarse con los calzones puestos.

El padre Perico siguió inmóvil hasta que la espada lo pinchó, sin llegar a derramar sangre. Era tan fácil para él demostrar su inocencia y cooperar, pero había puesto excusas continuamente. Primero el secreto de confesión y ahora este pudor excesivo. Cuando le hubo entregado toda su ropa, Bartolomé la revisó, pero tampoco encontró nada. Miró a los calzones, no parecía haber nada, pero… dio un breve tirón y comprobó que eran demasiado ligeros para esconder algo. El cura se dejó caer sentado y empezó a sollozar, escondiendo de nuevo el rostro. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviese esos objetos consigo, pero Bartolomé se estaba convenciendo de su sinceridad. Por segunda vez en poco tiempo le había hecho pasar por algo extremadamente desagradable.

\- Perdóneme, padre, pero debía estar seguro. Esto es muy importante…

El cura siguió sollozando sin hacerle caso. Bartolomé se sintió culpable, pero se recordó que estaba trabajando por un bien mayor. Quería resolver la investigación rápidamente para conservar el poder, pero no lo hacía por sí mismo, era porque creía que podía ayudar a muchos indios si era él quién gobernaba. Si renunciar al poder fuese lo mejor, lo haría, ¿verdad?

\- Vamos, padre, debemos ponernos en marcha y reunirnos con los demás.

\- ¿Todavía no tiene suficiente conmigo? – Respondió tras conseguir detener los sollozos. – Me ha obligado a romper el secreto de confesión bajo amenaza de muerte, maltratan mi retablo, arrestan a Tomás, me acusa de ir contra la fe de Cristo y me obliga a desnudarme. ¡Y quiere que le acompañe!

\- Es por su bien, los miembros del Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada podrían encontrarle.

\- Que lo hagan, no pueden ser tan terribles como usted. – Y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

Intentó tirar de él, pero no parecía reaccionar. En fin, no podía quedarse eternamente con el padre Perico y era poco probable que lo buscasen ahí. Debería reunirse con el capitán Diego, conocer si había descubierto algo y resolver todo el asunto de la secta de una vez. Se despidió del padre Perico, quién no le respondió, y retrocedió hasta tomar el camino que conducía hacia adelante, el que suponía que habían tomado sus compañeros.

En cuanto Diego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, rodó en el suelo y se puso en pie. Alejandro seguía sosteniendo la lanza en la posición en la que había intentado noquearlo, pero se apresuró a amenazarle con la punta.

\- ¿Cómo sigues en pie?

\- En Nápoles me cayó un cascote en la cabeza y seguí luchando. ¿Crees que un trozo de madera empujado por los brazos de un endeble como tú me haría algo? - Su mejor técnica era intimidarlo, pues, en realidad, seguía algo mareado, y había dejado caer su lanza cuando le había golpeado. – Entrégame tu arma ahora y habrá clemencia contigo.

\- No escuches a este fanfarrón, deshazte de él. – Le ordenó Tomás. – Si lo capturas vivo sería de ayuda, pero no te tomes demasiadas molestias.

Alejandro parecía decidido a atacarlo, pero temía acercarse, a pesar de ser el único armado. Diego sonrió, satisfecho de que la reputación sirviese de algo, y fue retrocediendo poco a poco, alejándose del alcance de la lanza. Cuando vio que el soldado rebelde empezaba a dar el primer paso hacia él, se apresuró a sacar uno de los cuchillos de la secta que había recogido. Esto hizo que Alejandro se decidiese a acortar distancias, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El cuchillo voló hacia él, dando un par de vueltas antes de clavarse en su hombro. Diego chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Había apuntado a la cabeza, pero tendría que bastar. Al menos había soltado la lanza con la mano del brazo herido y parecía distraído por el dolor. De un salto, el capitán se acercó a la lanza y la agarró con la mano izquierda casi por la punta. Dio un tirón para que apuntase hacia su izquierda y, con el camino libre de lanzas, se acercó más aún a su subordinado. Lo suficiente para partirle la nariz de un puñetazo. Notó como Alejandro perdía fuerzas y aprovechó para tirar la lanza al suelo. Este intentó devolverle un puñetazo, pero Diego consiguió bloquearlo y respondió con otros dos. Siguieron así un poco de tiempo, el joven soldado no tenía nada que hacer contra él teniendo un brazo inutilizado por el dolor y la herida. Cuando parecía suficientemente aturdido, le puso una mano en el pecho, la otra en el pomo del cuchillo que seguía teniendo clavado y lo sacó con fuerza. Alejandro cayó al suelo, consciente todavía, pero con la cara y el brazo ensangrentados.

\- ¡Pido clemencia!

\- Demasiado tarde, muchacho.

Se disponía a rematarlo, cuando notó un golpe y un pinchazo en el costado izquierdo. Tomás, con los brazos todavía atados a los costados, le había embestido sosteniendo en una mano un cuchillo con el mango de la secta. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Sus manos llegaban a los bolsillos, pero le habían registrado en busca de armas antes de atarlo. Diego se corrigió. Alejandro, el traidor, le había registrado en busca de armas. Con un esfuerzo, empujó a Tomás con el brazo izquierdo para alejarlo un poco y clavó su propia arma en el vientre del sacristán. No era una herida mortal, pero era dolorosa, especialmente para alguien que estaba más acostumbrado a misas e incienso que a sangre y hierro. Tomás retrocedió dolorido, intentando agarrarse el vientre, pero incapaz por las cuerdas. En ese tiempo, Alejandro se había levantado, pero Diego ya lo estaba vigilando. No pensaba dejarse sorprender una tercera vez.

Con la mano izquierda en su costado, el capitán blandió el cuchillo amenazadoramente. Aunque le superasen en número, sus oponentes eran un hombre atado y herido y un joven desarmado y con un brazo inutilizado. Podrían atacarle a la vez y ganaría, incluso con su propia herida lastrándole. Pero en vez de atacarle, decidieron huir, uno en cada sentido. Tomás hacia el pasadizo por el que habían llegado y Alejandro hacia las escaleras que subían. Diego no supo si fue coordinación o cobardía, pero tenía que tomar una decisión sobre a cuál perseguir. Alejandro era más peligroso, pero ahora estaba desarmado, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que Tomás era el más importante: era mayor, tenía más relación con la secta y había dado una orden a su compañero. En principio, el segundo no debería poder escapar, pues Bartolomé lo estaría esperando al otro lado, pero no quería arriesgarse y recordaba que habían pasado de largo una bifurcación. Además, no estaba seguro de poder alcanzar a Alejandro, pues la herida en el brazo no lo frenaba, mientras que la suya en el costado sí. Quizás podría encontrarlo después. Se encaminó hacia Tomás y no tardó en alcanzarlo y derribarlo. Antes de que pudiese defenderse lo noqueó de un golpe en la sien con el mango del cuchillo. Pese a la situación, sonrió por la ironía. ¿Quién había noqueado a quién al final?

Alejandro corrió escaleras arriba, sujetándose el hombre por el que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Tenía que encargarse de ello, pero detenerse podría permitir al capitán alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Cuando se había ofrecido a atacar a su capitán, no pensaba que acabaría siendo derrotado por él pese a que estuviese desarmado al principio. Debería haber usado la punta y no el asta. Creyó que podría noquearlo, pero debería haber superado sus escrúpulos y matarlo. Esos remilgos sin sentido le habían puesto en una situación muy complicada. A fin de cuentas, el plan de Lictozún iba a acabar con todos los españoles, ¿verdad? Al principio creyó que se refería a todos los de Telitzin, pero tras la visión con Quetzalcóatl, no estaba tan seguro. Despertar a la serpiente emplumada… sí, algo así podría conseguirlo.

Sumido en sus elucubraciones, salió del templo por la parte de arriba y contempló el paisaje desde ahí. Nunca había subido al templo y la vista era realmente hermosa, con la jungla rodeando la mole de roca tallada y con Telitzin en la distancia. Sin embargo, tenía otros asuntos de los que encargarse. Sería imposible alcanzar la ciudad en su estado, de hecho, no creía poder bajar el templo sin desmayarse. Lo primero era atender sus heridas, ya no podía seguir retrasándolo por miedo a que el capitán Diego lo alcanzase. Se descamisó e hizo un vendaje improvisado desgarrando su ropa, lo que no fue fácil con una sola mano. Cuando terminó tuvo que sentarse a descansar en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la mesa ritual en la que antes se hacían sacrificios humanos. Aunque quizás volviesen a hacerse otra vez, el plan de Lictozún y los secuestros podrían ser para eso. Tradicionalmente, los sacrificios se hacían para calmar a Quetzalcóatl, pero podría existir algún tipo de ritual para despertarlo a él y a todo su poder destructivo. Eso podría acabar con todos los españoles. Aunque por lo que sabía y lo que había visto en su visión, no acabaría solo con los españoles, sino con toda la vida en el planeta. Por otra parte, el dios le había hecho la oferta de salvarle y sabía que después volvería a crear el mundo. Un mundo en el que los nobles aztecas no hubiesen sido derrotados por los malvados españoles. ¿Debería seguir adelante con el plan? Tocó el cuchillo que llevaba escondido con el dios tallado en el mango. Tampoco tenía más opción, la muerte le esperaba por su rebelión si no lo hacía. Aunque Quetzalcóatl no lo salvase finalmente, si su sacrificio servía para crear un mundo mejor, valdría la pena. Pensó en todos los indios de Telitzin, que también morirían si seguía adelante con el plan. Deberían sentirse orgullosos de morir por una noble causa, ¿acaso no estaban ellos tan sometidos como él? Eso o eran unos traidores como el gobernador Bartolomé de Telitzin, que parecía más fiel a los asesinos de su padre que a su propia gente. Casi se alegraría más de su muerte que de la de los conquistadores. Casi. Aunque para que todo saliese bien, debían encontrar a los sacrificios y salvar a Lictozún, pues no sabía quién más conocía el ritual. Descansaría un poco más y volvería a bajar por dentro del templo para averiguar cómo estaban las cosas.

Diego apuntó con uno de los tres cuchillos que tenía a Tomás. Había tenido que atarlo bien, vendar su propia herida y la de su prisionero y arrastrar al sacristán a una de las otras habitaciones del templo para estar menos a la vista de cualquier enemigo que pasase por ahí. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado y la herida del costado le seguía doliendo, pero no podía detenerse. Tras todo eso, por fin podía volver a hacer el interrogatorio.

\- Explícame todo lo que está pasando aquí. Te aviso de que las amenazas que te hice antes de que me atacaseis siguen en pie.

\- Hablaré, pero tienes que jurar por tu honor de soldado que no me matarás si lo hago.

Qué poca resistencia estaba mostrando. Eso facilitaba las cosas, pero le disgustaba tanta cobardía. Escupió a un lado y aceptó.

\- Lo juro. Pero te advierto de que ya tengo algo de información, así que no intentes engañarme, pues te mataré en cuanto descubra alguna mentira.

\- Crees que soy un cobarde por rendirme tan pronto. No lo soy, simplemente no puedo permitirme morir, mucha gente está confiando en mí.

\- Sí, sí, en realidad eres un héroe, pero empecemos. ¿Dónde está don Francisco?

\- En una habitación secreta que tenemos. Si hubieses cogido el camino que lleva a la izquierda la habrías encontrado.

\- ¿Qué buscabais secuestrándolo a él y al padre Perico? ¿Dejar a Telitzin sin su gente más importante?

\- No tenían por qué ser ellos en concreto, pero me gustaba la idea de seleccionar a personas que representasen vuestros crímenes. Nos robasteis nuestras tierras, trajisteis a vuestro falso dios y asesinasteis a nuestro jefe. Sí, tú ibas a ser la tercera persona, pero supongo que ahora tendrá que valer cualquier otro.

Diego abrió los ojos sorprendido. Así que sí sabían que había sido él. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

\- ¿Valer para qué? ¿Qué estáis planeando hacer?

\- Matar a todos los españoles, arrasar este mundo para que pueda nacer uno nuevo en el que los hijos de Quetzalcóatl sigan siendo libres.

\- ¿Y eso lo ibas a hacer secuestrando solo a tres personas?

\- Tres sacrificios. – Lo corrigió Tomás. – Derramando vuestra sangre sobre la mesa ritual, la serpiente alada despertaría y arrasaría con todo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que podéis hacer un ritual tan poderoso? Esto es Telitzin, no Tenochtitlán. – Parecía creer estar diciendo la verdad, pero debía de ser solo un fanático. - ¿Cómo es que algo así no ha sucedido nunca si hasta una ciudad tan pequeña puede causar una destrucción así?

\- Sois unos ignorantes, conquistasteis Telitzin pensando que era una ciudad pequeña más, pero era especial. Era la ciudad elegida por Quetzalcóatl para servir como plan de emergencia si algo le sucedía a su gente. El fundador de Telitzin tuvo una visión en la que el dios se le aparecía y le explicaba que, si alguna vez éramos invadidos por gente distinta a nosotros, en cuanto probase esa sangre nueva, despertaría para destruirlo todo y volver a empezar desde cero.

\- Así que la sangre de indio no vale, tiene que ser la nuestra.

\- Así es. La sangre de tres personas distintas a nosotros para que el mundo empiece de nuevo, la de dos personas para que todo nuestro continente y la de una sola persona para toda la ciudad. Esas son las instrucciones que la serpiente emplumada nos dio junto a su mesa ritual.

\- Pero vosotros también moriríais.

\- Sí, pero un nuevo mundo nacería. Nosotros aceptamos el ciclo de la muerte y la vida.

Diego seguía sin creerse la historia de Tomás, pero prefería no tomar ningún riesgo. Era tanto lo que se podía perder si resultaba ser verdad… Por otra parte, aunque todo fuese mentira, debía evitar la muerte de tres personas.

\- En fin, te agradezco que me hayas dado tanta información. Respetaré mi parte del trato.

\- Aun hay más. Te lo he contado todo para que sepas que digo la verdad. Ahora créeme cuando te digo esto: Quetzalcóatl dijo que aquellos que ayudasen a despertarlo serían revividos en el siguiente mundo y ampliamente recompensados. Ya fuesen de los nuestros… o de la gente que nos conquistase. Todavía puedes colaborar con nosotros, como hizo el padre Julián y ganarte tu recompensa.

Diego se echó a reír. ¿De verdad creía poder convencerlo de que se uniese a su secta? Aunque se creyese todo eso no iba a causar una matanza de tal magnitud. Negó con la cabeza.

\- En fin, ya sabía que no todos eráis tan receptivos como el padre Julián.

\- ¿Fue con estas promesas con las que lo engatusaste?

Tomás se encogió de hombros.

\- A estas alturas puedo contártelo. Sí, noté que era alguien ambicioso y le hablé del poder de Quetzalcóatl y se unió a nosotros después de venir conmigo a lo alto del templo y comprobarlo en persona.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si me dejas subir a la parte de arriba puedo enseñártelo. Ahí arriba puedo hacer cosas que el resto de humanos no pueden. Quizás así decidas unirte a nosotros. - Diego volvió a negar con la cabeza. Parecía tan convencido de lo que hablaba y no quería correr ningún riesgo. - ¿No sientes que has sido poco recompensado por todo tu trabajo? Nuestro dios es más generoso que vuestro rey.

Diego resopló. Sí que se sentía así, pero nada cambiaba. ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería si aceptase esa oferta? Se santiguó para alejar esas tentaciones.

\- ¿Crees que alguien se dejaría convencer por eso?

\- Un soldado lo hizo la última vez. Ya teníamos a dos personas, a Julián y a él, pero fuimos ambiciosos y la tercera nos delató. Quizás deberíamos habernos conformado con que fuese solo este continente el que empezase de cero. Esta vez lo hemos intentado por la fuerza en vez de convenciendo a los sacrificios, pero parece que tendremos que intentarlo otra vez.

\- ¿Crees que os dejaremos seguir intentándolo tanto como queráis?

\- ¿Vas a matarme pese a tu juramento? Aunque lo hicieses, eso no nos detendría, solo nos retrasaría. El Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada seguiría activo y algún miembro acabaría aprendiendo el ritual.

\- Puedo sacarte los nombres de los miembros a la fuerza.

-Acabarías antes matándome. Esa información es más importante que mi propia vida.

Diego no estaba seguro de si aguantaría tan bien como creía la tortura, pero no iba a ponerse a averiguarlo en ese momento. Tenía que ver qué hacer con la secta en el futuro, pero de momento, tenía el caso prácticamente resuelto. Había localizado a don Francisco y capturado al principal culpable. Solo le quedaba encargarse de Alejandro y estar atento a cualquier secuestro en los próximos días, pero lo más probable era que la secta, tras su fracaso, mantuviese un perfil bajo durante un tiempo. Dejó a Tomás amordazado y escondido en la habitación. Se disponía a subir por las escaleras para buscar a Alejandro, pero escuchó que alguien entraba en el templo por el pasillo.


	4. El plan de Bartolomé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque el caso parece cerrado, Bartolomé idea un plan ambicioso contra el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada.

Bartolomé vio que el capitán Diego Aguirre estaba en las escaleras. Habría jurado que no estaba ahí antes. Aunque había estado algo distraído con una visión que acababa de tener. ¿Por qué tenía alucinaciones en las que se le aparecía Quetzalcóatl? Saludó a su compañero, se acercó a él y le explicó todo lo que había pasado, con la intromisión en la iglesia, la puerta de metal y el interrogatorio al padre Perico. Se calló la visión que había tenido para no parecer un loco. El capitán, a su vez, le explicó todo lo que le había pasado a él. Desde la traición de Alejandro, la pelea, el paradero del terrateniente, que Tomás buscaba despertar a Quetzalcóatl sacrificando a don Francisco, al padre Perico y a una tercera persona, aunque no dijo quién podría ser, y que eso causaría la destrucción del mundo. Se apresuró a decir que no creía en esas supersticiones, pero que era lo que Tomás le había dicho. Bartolomé, tras la visión que había tenido, estaba mucho más dispuesto a creer que era verdad, pero no podía discutir basándose en una visión.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- He escondido a Tomás en esa habitación. Podéis llevarlo al cuartel mientras yo persigo a Alejandro. Con toda la sangre que ha perdido no ha podido ir lejos.

\- ¿No necesitas mi ayuda contra él?

\- No, sé que está solo, más herido que yo y desarmado, no debería ser un problema. Y no me gusta la idea de dejar demasiado tiempo sin vigilancia a Tomás. – Bartolomé asintió. – En cuanto encerremos a esos dos, caso cerrado.

\- ¿Y el resto de la secta? No podemos dejarlos sueltos.

\- No creo que den problemas en muchos años. Le contaré esto a mi sucesor para que esté atento a posibles secuestros.

\- La secta es demasiado peligrosa, quiere despertar a Quetzalcóatl.

Diego, tras un momento de silencio, respondió.

\- Vos dais las órdenes. Aviso de que investigar a los demás miembros llamará mucho la atención y es probable que el virrey se entere de que pase algo. Si estáis dispuesto a aceptar eso por unas leyendas paganas, os seguiré. Pero creo que sois un buen gobernador y sería una pena que Telitzin os perdiese por algo así.

Seguramente Diego tuviese razón, era preferible dejar a unos pocos fanáticos sin dirección sueltos que perder su puesto. De todas formas, ¿cuántos miembros podía haber en una ciudad pequeña como Telitzin? ¿Los tres que habían entrado en la iglesia? Tras un fracaso como el de ahora y el de hace algunos años con el padre Julián y habiendo perdido a su líder, no le extrañaría que se disolviesen y siguiesen con vidas normales. Su visión era perfectamente explicable. Tras un día largo en el que no había comido demasiado, había llegado a un sitio decorado con la serpiente emplumada, lo cual había influido en sus alucinaciones. Que la destrucción del mundo estuviese presente en su visión y en las locuras de este culto era también normal, él conocía perfectamente lo que se contaba de Quetzalcóatl y Tomás y los suyos también lo harían. Nunca había sido muy religioso, ni con los dioses antiguos ni con el nuevo del cristianismo, pero sabía que hablar de la serpiente emplumada era hacerlo de la destrucción del mundo. Asintió.

\- Llevaré a Tomás al cuartel. Buena suerte capturando a Alejandro. Después, caso cerrado.

No podía quitarse cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero procuro pensar en otras cosas. Iban a cerrar el caso y podría volver a supervisar adornos florales.

Alejandro estaba agotado. Había planeado descansar un poco y después ponerse en marcha, pero sin nada que llevarse a la boca le había costado recobrar las fuerzas perdidas con la sangre. Las ideas de seguir con el plan iban perdiendo fuerza, pues no sabía qué podría hacer para ayudar a Lictozún si es que seguía vivo. “Si está muerto será culpa mía, yo lo abandoné”. El sol ya estaba descendiendo y el cielo iba cobrando un ligero tono rosado. Si no quería atravesar la jungla de noche, debería pensar en ponerse a andar de una vez. O podía volver por la iglesia, pero sería fácil de localizar. Y aunque volviese, ¿después qué? No podría quedarse ahí, tendría que huir del capitán Aguirre y empezar una nueva vida. A menos que consiguiese matarlo antes de que avisase a más gente, pero no parecía probable. Como si pensar en él lo hubiese invocado, escuchó unos pasos que subían por las escaleras, acompañados de una respiración trabajosa que reconoció como la de su superior. No escuchaba ningún rastro de Lictozún. Sin demasiadas posibilidades de enfrentarse a él y sin ánimos para huir por la parte de fuera del templo, decidió esconderse detrás de la mesa de sacrificios.

\- Alejandro, sé que estás aquí, maldito traidor. – Este no se movió. Estaba seguro de que era un truco para que se manifestase. – Tus insubordinaciones, tu resistencia a arrestar a Tomás… pensaba que eras un incompetente. Pero eres un traidor incompetente.

El aludido siguió inmóvil, aunque los pasos se acercaban. Ya estaba pegado a la mesa, pero todavía no había empezado a dar la vuelta a la mesa y no podría verlo sin hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a echar a correr en cuanto lo hiciese. Por si acaso, empuñó el cuchillo, pero prefería huir.

\- De hecho, eres tan incompetente que no te has dado cuenta de que has dejado un rastro de sangre hasta tu escondite.

Alejandro miró al suelo horrorizado y comprobó que era verdad: ¡Diego conocía su posición desde el principio! Se puso en pie listo para huir por donde pudiese, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, una lanza que lo estaba esperando desde el otro lado de la mesa se clavó en su espalda. Ahogó un grito por el dolor. La herida era muy profunda. Se giró, vio al capitán con un rostro impasible e intentó escapar de él. Diego ya estaba rodeando la mesa y era más veloz que él. En un acto desesperado por frenarlo, Alejandro lanzó su cuchillo a la pierna de su capitán y, para su sorpresa, acertó. Nunca había sido tan bueno lanzando cuchillos como Diego, pero ahora la suerte le había dejado darle de probar su propia medicina. Pareció efectivo, pues su perseguidor se había detenido, agarrándose la pierna herida con la mano que no sostenía la lanza. Parecía incapaz de andar. Alejandro siguió intentando huir, no creía que fuese a sobrevivir a la herida de la espalda, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Consiguió dar algunos tumbos hasta llegar a las escaleras que bajaban por la parte de fuera, pero ahí se detuvo su huida, pues notó una segunda herida en su espalda, esta vez de cuchillo, y se derrumbó rodando sin vida por los escalones.

Bartolomé estaba llevando a Tomás por el pasillo de vuelta a la iglesia, pero no podía quitarse de encima la duda sobre si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Claro que sí lo era, solo se trataba de un grupo de chiflados, no una secta que amenazase al mundo de verdad.

\- Tomás, todo lo que me ha contado el capitán Aguirre es falso, ¿verdad? No podéis destruir el mundo.

El sacristán hizo señas para que le quitase la mordaza y Bartolomé accedió.

\- Todo es verdad, si alguien con la sangre de los hijos de Quetzalcóatl sacrifica a gente con sangre de los que nos han arrebatado nuestras tierras, el dios despertará. Pero ya sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- La visión que has tenido al entrar en el templo. Todos los que portamos la sangre lo vemos la primera vez que entramos. – Bartolomé se detuvo en seco. No era posible que supiese que había tenido una visión, no lo había dicho en voz alta cuando hablaba con Diego. Habría algún tipo de sustancia en el aire que provocaba esos espejismos a todo el mundo. – Tú en el cielo, el mundo ardiendo, Quetzalcóatl prometiéndote la salvación y, finalmente, el nacimiento de los hombres y el maíz. ¿Lo recuerdo bien? Hace bastante tiempo desde que yo lo he visto.

Aunque hubiese alguna droga que provocase alucinaciones en el aire, no era posible que Tomás pudiese saber qué había visto. No era fácil creer en la explicación sobrenatural, pero era la única coherente. Al comprender bien a qué se enfrentaba, el gobernador quedó horrorizado. La secta era extremadamente peligrosa y podría haber destruido todo el continente hacía unos años. O incluso todo el mundo si las cosas no se hubiesen torcido de casualidad. Si ejecutaban a Tomás y Alejandro perdería todas las pistas que tenía. El virrey vería una ciudad que funcionaba, pero bajo la superficie seguiría yaciendo un peligro inmenso. ¿Estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio por mantener el poder? Siempre se había dicho que su deseo de mantenerse al frente de la ciudad no era egoísmo, era un bien mayor por el que estaba dispuesto a hacer algunos sacrificios. Pero esto era demasiado importante. Debía solucionar el problema completamente sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. ¿Le permitiría el virrey seguir al frente de la ciudad tras descubrir que la secta había seguido activa, que don Francisco había sido secuestrado y que había traidores en la guardia de la ciudad? Lo dudaba mucho, él no tenía ningún contacto que moviese hilos a su favor. E iba a ser imposible investigar al resto de la secta con el mismo sigilo que había tenido hasta entonces. Perder la ciudad que había gobernado su familia durante tanto tiempo no le agradaba, pero tomó la decisión. Mantendría vivo a Tomás y empezaría una larga investigación. El prisionero siguió hablando:

\- Ahora que conoces la verdad, ¿no crees que sería mejor ayudarnos? Si lo haces serás salvado, pero si intentas detenernos ahora y nuestro plan funciona en el futuro, tú morirás. Sé que te sientes cómodo colaborando con los españoles, pero…

Bartolomé lo interrumpió. Acababa de tener una idea para hacer avanzar la investigación sobre la secta, podría incluso desactivarla esa misma noche. Lamentablemente, demasiada gente se enteraría del plan, entre ellos el virrey, pero si le mostraba un éxito tan rotundo, podría mantenerlo en el puesto.

\- No sabéis cómo soy. Creéis que ha aceptado a los españoles y vendido a mi gente para mantenerme en el poder. Pero lo único que he hecho ha sido infiltrarme y esperar una oportunidad.

\- ¿Y por qué nos perseguías? – Preguntó Tomás receloso.

\- Quería mantener el poder tras la visita del virrey y creía que eras unos meros secuestradores, no sabía que realmente podríais cambiar las cosas.

\- Pero nunca había escuchado nada sobre tu rebeldía, ninguno de mis contactos…

\- No se lo había dicho a nadie. ¿Crees que podría haberme escondido del capitán Aguirre o de la Inquisición si permitía que incluso un pequeño culto local que ya ha fracasado dos veces me descubriese?

\- Bueno, pero ahora que tenemos tu ayuda, con lo influyente que eres, podemos conseguirlo.

\- No os voy ayudar, vosotros vais a ayudarme a mí con mi plan para despertar a la serpiente emplumada. Tú harás el ritual, pero yo me encargaré de conseguir los sacrificios, pues ya habéis demostrado que no podéis encargaros de esa parte. – Tomás parecía estar creyendo su mentira, pero se resistía a aceptar su nueva autoridad. Bartolomé pensó que siempre que una autoridad visitaba la ciudad, hacía un discurso hablando del pasado glorioso y que eso funcionaba para motivar a las personas. Dulcificando su voz, añadió – Será como antes, cuando mi padre se encargaba de la organización y el tuyo de los asuntos religiosos. Juntos hicieron que Telitzin floreciese, hasta la llegada de los conquistadores. Repitamos sus logros.

Esto pareció decidir a Tomás, quién sonrió y asintió.

\- Sí, que nuestros dos linajes vuelvan a trabajar juntos. Siento haberte despreciado todos estos años, pensando que habías perdonado a los asesinos de tu padre.

\- Jamás lo he hecho y no lo haré.

Respondió el gobernador con la fuerza de la sinceridad. Simplemente, sabía diferenciar entre el hombre que había matado a su padre y todos los demás españoles. Desató a Tomás y empezó a discutir con él los detalles del supuesto plan que trazarían e informándose de lo que sabían. Bartolomé no consiguió averiguar nada que no supiese ya.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo hoy mismo, antes de que Diego avise a más gente y perdamos la ventaja.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo tenemos a Francisco y necesitamos a tres españoles. A estas alturas incluso me conformaría con dos, pero uno es demasiado poco. Si Perico sigue donde lo dejaste, tendríamos dos, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, supongo que ya se habrá encerrado en su casa. Y los encargados de secuestrar a Diego habrán encontrado su casa vacía, pues lleva horas sin pasar por ahí.

\- Puedo conseguirlos, la gente confía en mí. No sospecharán cuando les diga que vengan conmigo, entonces aprovecharé para capturarlos. – Tomás asintió. – Tú quédate aquí abajo, escondido.

\- Puedo ayudar, mi herida no es tan grave.

\- Pero eres el único que conoce el ritual y no podemos arriesgarte. Y Diego te buscará en cuanto vuelva a la ciudad y no te vea en el cuartel.

\- Si quiero esconderme aquí abajo, necesitaré la llave de la puerta metálica, o Diego me verá si vuelve por aquí. Además, tenemos que sacar a Francisco de ahí para sacrificarlo.

\- ¿Dónde tienes la llave?

\- En la iglesia.

\- Vale, ni siquiera tienes que salir a la calle, perfecto. – Ahora llegaba la parte fundamental del plan. - ¿Podemos contar con la ayuda de los demás miembros del Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada? ¿Cuántos son?

\- Tres. – Contestó Tomás tras un momento de duda. Ante la expresión de incredulidad de Bartolomé, se explicó. – Recibimos un duro golpe tras el último fracaso. Tenemos que planear con cuidado y discreción cada secuestro, si empezásemos una escaramuza, nos arriesgaríamos a la desaparición.

\- Solo tres… - No sabía si creerse la cifra, pero siguió adelante con el plan. Ya estaba tan cerca de conseguir toda la información que quería. – Pueden ser útiles. ¿Cómo los podemos encontrar?

\- Después de los tres secuestros iban a esconderse, cada uno en un lugar que los demás desconocemos, por si acaso. – Bartolomé consiguió a duras penas evitar que la decepción aflorase en su rostro. Si hubiese podido encontrar a los demás miembros, podría haber detenido a todo el culto a la vez con ayuda de la guardia de la ciudad. Podría preguntar sus nombres y después arrestar a Tomás, pero podría sospechar de la pregunta. Este siguió hablando. – Pero deberían estar en el templo a medianoche, para asegurarse de que nadie interfiera con el ritual. Ahor deben de estar pensando que todo ha fracasado, pero si pongo una cinta blanca en la campana de la iglesia, sabrán que todo sigue adelante. Tienen la orden de comprobarlo antes de que anochezca, aunque sea desde lejos.

Si todos se iban a reunir en el templo, el plan podía seguir adelante. Toda la secta se reuniría allí, pero la guardia a la que él habría avisado mientras se suponía que buscaba sacrificios, los detendría. También debería encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hacerse pasar por sacrificio, quizás algún soldado de la guardia, o Tomás sospecharía algo.

\- ¿Debo asegurarme de que la iglesia no esté vigilada? Es posible que Diego no quiera que más gente utilice este pasadizo.

\- No pasa nada, yo ya voy a estar dentro de la iglesia o del pasadizo con Francisco y los demás miembros van a ir a través de la jungla. – Perfecto, ya sabía dónde tenían que esperar los soldados. – Tú no deberías tener problema para entrar en la iglesia con los sacrificios, ¿verdad?

Bartolomé negó con la cabeza. Quedaron en que a las diez se verían delante de la puerta de metal, con todos los sacrificios que reuniesen. Desde ahí irían hasta el templo por el subterráneo. Tenía algún reparo en dejarle solo, pero él mismo necesitaba librarse de su vigilancia durante un tiempo. Mientras Bartolomé estaba en la ciudad, Tomás haría la señal para que los demás miembros fuesen al templo. Pero en cuanto se reuniese con Tomás y este bajase la guardia al verlo llegar con supuestos sacrificios, lo detendría. Mientras tanto, la guardia haría lo mismo con los demás miembros del culto que llegasen al templo por las escaleras principales.

Un criado condujo a Bartolomé a la presencia de Cecilia. Tenía cosas que hacer, pero tenía algo de tiempo hasta las diez y quería asegurarse personalmente de la seguridad de Cecilia. Aunque esperaba que no fuese así, existía la posibilidad de que fracasase y el ritual se llevase a cabo. Si era con tres sacrificios no había nada que hacer, pero con dos o uno, la destrucción no sería total. No había tiempo para que sacarla del continente, pero sí de la ciudad.

\- Hola, Bartolomé, siéntate. – Le tuteó Cecilia aprovechando que estaban solos. - ¿Quieres que haga que traigan algo de comer?

El gobernador aceptó la oferta, pero se centró rápidamente en lo importante.

\- Creo que voy a poder rescatar a tu marido hoy mismo. Pero si algo sale mal, todo Telitzin estará en gran peligro. – No era necesario preocuparla con qué pasaría si había más de un sacrificio. – Por favor, sal de esta ciudad lo más rápido que puedas.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás evacuando la ciudad?

\- No, no puedo crear una alarma general o arriesgaría todo, pero al menos puedo alejarte a ti. Llévate algunos criados y vuelve mañana si quieres, pero es necesario que te alejes de Telitzin esta noche.

\- No puedo ser la única que huya y menos cuando este asunto tiene algo que ver con mi marido.

\- ¿Tanto le quieres como para arriesgar tu vida por él? – Preguntó con algo de rabia Bartolomé. Los ojos de Cecilia brillaron con comprensión y sonrió.

\- No, no siento nada por Francisco, que me compró a mi padre solo para despreciarme en favor de unas putas. – Así que sí lo sabía. – No he querido a nadie más desde… Pero estoy casada con él y si alguien le ataca también me pone en peligro a mí y si le pasa algo tendré que seguir adelante con la plantación yo sola. Así que esto me concierne.

\- Márchate. Confía en mí, por favor.

\- Tengo plena confianza en ti, Bartolomé, pero es que no me estás diciendo qué pasa. No me iré si no me dices lo que está ocurriendo.

\- No me creerías.

\- He dicho que tengo plena confianza en ti.

Bartolomé suspiró. No creía poder convencerla, así que tendría que contárselo si quería salvarla. Empezó a explicárselo todo en voz baja, pero hizo una pausa cuando trajeron la comida. Le alegró no encontrar incredulidad cuando le contó lo de la visión. Incluso le explicó los detalles del número de sacrificios, para ser completamente sinceros. Cuando terminó, esta tomó la palabra.

\- Ahora que sé todo lo que hay en juego, no puedo irme. Déjame ayudarte.

\- Dijiste que te irías si te lo contaba.

\- Dije que no lo haría si no me lo contabas. No es lo mismo. – Bartolomé suspiró entre la risa y la exasperación. – Déjame ser el sacrificio fingido, no hace falta que pongamos a inocentes en peligro.

\- Iba a coger a un par de soldados y hacer que pareciesen atados, están acostumbrados al peligro y es su trabajo.

\- ¿Y crees que al verte llegar con dos soldados Tomás no sospechará? Puede huir al verte. Y, además, ¿dos supuestos sacrificios? Si algo sale mal, si sumas esos dos a mi marido, son tres, no podemos correr ese riesgo. Con dos ya es bastante peligroso.

\- Tenemos más posibilidades de detener a Tomás cuantos más seamos, especialmente si son soldados.

\- Con el factor sorpresa tú vales de sobra contra un sacristán herido y desarmado. Pero si sospecha algo, puede intentar algún movimiento desesperado.

\- Vale, nada de soldados y un solo sacrificio. Pero no tienes por qué ser tú.

\- Soy la mejor persona que puedes llevar para que no sospeche de ti. Alguien que no supone un peligro físico para él y no le asustará, alguien importante que le hará pensar que puede hacer sacrificios con significado y hará que baje la guardia pensando que todo va bien, - tras una mirada pícara, añadió – y, por último, alguien a quien nunca querrías poner en peligro a menos que fueses un fanático leal al plan destructivo.

\- Pero es que es verdad que no quiero ponerte en peligro.

\- Ya lo sé, Bartolomé. Pero sería muy egoísta hacer lo que quieres y no lo que es mejor, ¿verdad? Tú siempre has pensado así.

Sí, siempre había sido así. Acababa de tomar la decisión de renunciar al poder por detener a la secta, no era alguien egoísta. Pero ahora se negaba a arriesgar una vida en concreto a cambio de salvar muchas, cuando había estado dispuesto a arriesgar cualesquiera otras dos vidas que no fuesen la de Cecilia. Sabía que ella tenía razón y que estaba siendo egoísta, pero aun así…

\- Bartolomé, si todo sale mal por no haberme llevado, cuando estemos en el más allá ¿cómo podrás mirar a los millones de muertos que causes?

Las palabras no causaron un gran efecto en el poco religioso Bartolomé, pero la decisión con la que Cecilia las dijo sirvió para hacerle claudicar finalmente. Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, abatido por el peso de la responsabilidad, pero al verlo así, Cecilia le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Todo va a salir bien, detendrás a Tomás y los soldados harán lo mismo con la guardia.

\- Solo espero que no te pase nada mientras estamos ahí abajo.

\- No me pasará nada, tú me protegerás.

Mientras ella ponía la mano libre en su otro hombre, él la cogió con un brazo por la cintura. Ambos iban a correr riesgos personales por el bien común, ambos se merecían un pequeño capricho inofensivo y ambos estaban de acuerdo, así que ninguno de los dos se detuvo cuando sus rostros se juntaron.


	5. La batalla en el templo de Telitzin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartolomé, Diego, Lictozún, Cecilia, Francisco, la guardia de la ciudad y el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada. Todos convergen en el templo abandonado para el desenlace de la historia.

Diego alzó la cabeza sobresaltado. Ya era la segunda vez que casi se quedaba dormido. No había comido ni bebido nada en todo el día, había luchado un par de veces, sangrado bastante y subido todo el templo con una herida y un persistente dolor de cabeza. No había tenido un día tan duro desde la expedición con Hernán Cortés y en aquellos tiempos era veinte años más joven. Se corrigió, veinte años menos viejo, pues ya no era un chaval de aquella. Había conseguido rematar a Alejandro, pero la herida que había recibido en la pierna era seria. Había detenido la hemorragia con un torniquete, pero ya se veía cojeando durante el resto de su vida. De momento, sin haber recibido más atención médica, era incapaz de andar. Había tenido que arrastrarse hasta la mesa ritual sin apoyar la pierna izquierda y se había incorporado hasta sentarse ahí, con la lanza en el regazo. Sería incapaz de volver por sí mismo a la ciudad, pero si Bartolomé veía que tardaba mucho tiempo, iría a buscarlo o mandaría ayuda. Diego estaba tranquilo, con Alejandro muerto y Tomás capturado, no debería haber ningún problema y no había motivos para inquietarse. En cualquier momento llegaría alguien a ayudarlo, pero prefería mantenerse despierto hasta que eso pasase, solo por si acaso.

Pero estaba tan cansado… quizás debería pensar en retirarse. Aunque la herida de la pierna no llegase a obligarlo a ello, seguramente lo haría. Ese día le había enseñado que ya no soportaba tan bien el trabajo. Se enorgulleció al pensar que, pese a todo, había conseguido que todo saliese bien, y que había sido un trabajo mucho más intenso que cualquiera de los otros que había hecho como capitán de la guardia. Pero pese a todo, no estaría mal vivir sus últimos años de vida de manera tranquila. Con el dinero que había ahorrado podría hacerlo, aunque fuese de manera humilde. Siguió pensando en su futuro para intentar mantener el sueño lejos de él.

Bartolomé se había tenido que vestir a toda prisa antes de salir rápidamente de casa de Cecilia, tras decirle que, en cuanto terminase de hacerlo ella, se dirigiese a la iglesia. Antes de dirigirse ahí él, fue al cuartel de la ciudad, donde le habían dicho alarmados que Diego todavía no había vuelto y que habían encontrado en su puerta un cuchillo clavado con una inscripción que habían conseguido traducir como “asesino”. Tampoco se preocupó demasiado, él sabía que Diego debía de seguir en el templo y que no lo habían secuestrado. Pronto iría ahí y comprobaría por qué estaba tardando tanto. Les explicó a los soldados la situación y los planes respecto a la secta, pero se calló la parte sobrenatural, pues estaba seguro de que no todos le creerían con la misma facilidad que Cecilia. Una vez que estos se dirigieron al templo por el camino habitual, él hizo lo mismo hacia la iglesia.

Allí ató y amordazó a su compañera para que resultase un sacrificio creíble y fueron al encuentro de Tomás. Mientras iban en silencio, reflexionó sobre la inscripción en la puerta de Diego. Este no le había dicho que fuese el tercer candidato, pero seguramente no hubiese conseguido esa información del interrogatorio a Tomás. El sacristán podría habérselo dicho cuando habían pactado su fingida alianza, pero quizás había considerado que ya no tenía importancia. Tenía sentido que fuese uno de los sacrificios pensados al principio: así matarían al representante del poder económico, al del religioso y al del militar. Ya que los sacrificios debían ser de sangre española, él, como representante del poder político, estaba a salvo, por lo que esos eran los tres mejores candidatos desde el punto de vista simbólico. Sin embargo, la palabra “asesino”, el crimen que la secta le achacaba, seguía llamándole la atención. Él no podía dejar de conectarlo con su caso particular, la muerte de su padre, pero sabía que estaba saltando a conclusiones precipitadas. Había habido muchas muertes y, como conquistador de Telitzin que era, Diego sería considerado como un asesino por muchos indios. Incluso él lo había pensado al principio antes de convencerse de que era mejor olvidar el pasado. Sabía que Tomás era una excelente oportunidad de descubrir algo sobre la muerte de su padre, pero si le preguntaba directamente se exponía a ser manipulado por él. Decidió no arriesgarse.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de metal, Tomás los estaba esperando y se echó a reír al ver capturados a los dos miembros del matrimonio más rico de la ciudad. Bartolomé comprobó asqueado que no había rastro de preocupación en el amordazado don Francisco al ver a su mujer en esa situación. Este estaba con algún moratón, sucio y con marcas de esposas en las muñecas, pero no parecía herido.

\- Has cumplido bien, Bartolomé. Sabía que podía fiarme de ti. Y nada menos que a la esposa de este esclavista. ¿Pero solo has traído un sacrificio?

\- Lo siento, casi tenía a un soldado, pero se resistió y tuve que matarlo. Ya se me había hecho tarde y no quería hacerte esperar.

\- Tendrá que valer, no voy a ser demasiado ambicioso como la última vez.

Avanzaron por el pasillo hacia el templo en silencio, con los sacrificios delante y los dos indios detrás. Habría sido demasiado bueno que Tomás le diese la espalda con tanta facilidad, pero encontraría una oportunidad, pues parecía genuinamente relajado. Tuvo que resistir la tentación de preguntar sobre Diego, pero era una decisión que ya había tomado antes. Cuando llegaron al templo, Bartolomé se preparó para la visión, pero esta no llegó y recordó que Tomás le había dicho que solo sucedía la primera vez que se entraba ahí. Subieron las escaleras lentamente, pues las cuerdas y el vestido de Cecilia le hacían difícil subir sin caerse. Cuando por fin llegaron arriba y salieron a la superficie ya era de noche, pero la luz de la luna les permitió ver claramente al capitán Aguirre sentado sobre la mesa ritual y sosteniendo una lanza mientras miraba a los recién llegados. Abajo, en la base del templo, se escuchaba el ruido de una pelea.

\- Por los clavos… ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó el capitán.

\- ¡Un tercer sacrificio! Bartolomé, captúralo.

Cuando el aludido desenfundó la espada, el rostro de Tomás se iluminó y el de Diego se tiñó de pavor mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero las expresiones se invirtieron rápidamente, cuando Bartolomé se giró por sorpresa hacia el sacristán y le hundió la ropera en el estómago hasta la empuñadura. Cuando la sacó, el herido cayó de espaldas, todavía vivo, pero con poco tiempo restante. Empezó a recitar lo que parecía una plegaria en náhuatl. Desde la mesa todavía, Diego dijo algo de que el cántico debía ser cristiano o su alma no se salvaría, pero Bartolomé no le prestó atención. Se agachó junto a Tomás, quien parecía haber terminado la plegaria, para tener el gesto de escuchar sus últimas palabras, aunque sospechaba que se limitaría a llamarle traidor.

\- He dicho… cántico… ritual. Mata… a Diego.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca he estado de tu parte, era todo un engaño.

\- Venga… tu padre. Asesino.

Tomás tenía la vista fija en Diego. Siguió intentado hablar, pero le quedaba tan poco aliento que hubo pocas palabras con sentido. Pero Bartolomé ya había entendido lo que quería decir, no necesitaba escuchar el resto. Nadie más lo habría oído, había hablado demasiado bajo. Se giró hacia el capitán. Normalmente no habría creído a Tomás, parecería claro que era un intento desesperado por hacer que completase el ritual, matando a los sacrificios después de que el cántico hubiese sido entonado. Sin embargo, si sumaba esta revelación a las pistas que había observado antes… No creía que Tomás hubiese planeado todo para manipularle a él en el improbable caso de que todo acabase dependiendo de él. En condiciones normales, Bartolomé nunca se habría enterado de ello, por lo que no parecía un engaño. La decisión de revelárselo al final seguía siendo un intento desesperado de manipularlo, pero lo único que le importaba era si era verdad o no. Diego notó que había hostilidad en los movimientos del gobernador y en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede, don Bartolomé? ¿Qué os ha dicho?

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Fuiste tú quien mató a mi padre?

El capitán giró la cabeza y tardó en contestar.

\- ¿Eso os ha dicho? No le prestéis atención, solo intenta que hagáis lo que quiere.

\- ¡Responde a mi pregunta! Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

\- Podemos hablar esto con calma, una vez que hayamos vuelto a la ciudad.

\- Si no me juras ahora mismo que no lo has hecho…

\- Bartolomé, fue hace mucho tiempo… - Intentó calmarlo. – Era la guerra, todos intentábamos matarnos a todos.

\- Pero nadie fue tan cobarde como tú, asesinando a mi padre. ¿El campo de batalla era demasiado para ti?

\- Bartolomé, escucha…

Pero este ya había echado a correr hacia él apuntándole con la espada, ante la desconcertada mirada de Francisco y Cecilia, que seguían atados y amordazados cerca de la entrada sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando. El capitán intentó ponerse de pie para defenderse del gobernador, aunque tuvo que apoyarse con una mano en la mesa y sostener la lanza en la otra con un agarre corto. El político desvío la punta de la lanza con un tajo e intentó dar una estocada, pero el soldado consiguió desviarla con el puño sin soltar su arma pese a la herida que acababa de hacerse en la mano. El español hizo un ataque con su lanza que falló cuando el indio se agachó e hizo un ataque hacia arriba, hacia el brazo apoyado en la mesa. El herido lo apartó a tiempo, a sabiendas de que sin ese punto de apoyo caería de lado sobre la mesa ritual. Rodó rápidamente hasta ponerse de espaldas con los pies apenas tocando el suelo, pero se llevó una mano al costado mientras se le escapaba un gemido de dolor. El veterano, conocedor de la mala posición en la que se encontraba, intentó mantener alejado a su adversario agitando la lanza y el joven la agarró por un extremo y tiró con más fuerza hasta que la lanza salió volando y se la escuchó caer a unos pasos de distancia. El espadachín bajó su arma, pero no golpeó a su enemigo sino a la mesa, pues el desarmado había agarrado el filo con su mano desnuda ya herida. Sin soltarla, usó su otra mano para sacar un cuchillo y lo echó hacia atrás. Antes de poder lanzarlo, el hombre que había luchado durante todo el día notó que el descansado le sujetaba la muñeca y se sentaba en su estómago. Los dos forcejearon, uno intentando soltar la espada y el otro la mano que sostenía el cuchillo. Se revolvieron, gruñeron, resoplaron y aplicaron todas las fuerzas que tenían, sin que durante un tiempo hubiese un vencedor.

Al final, la espada se soltó y Diego resopló, dándose por vencido y dejando caer su destrozada mano a un lado. Ya era incapaz de seguir luchando y, con dificultad a la hora de respirar, relajó todo el cuerpo, incluido el brazo todavía aprisionado que sostenía el cuchillo. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos ante la muerte que le esperaba. Bartolomé tenía la espada apuntando hacia el pecho de su adversario, dispuesto a completar su venganza en cualquier momento. Miró el cadáver de Tomás, quién le había dado la información que necesitaba. Abajo, la pelea entre los soldados y los miembros de la secta ya debía de haber terminado por lo que oía. Miró en dirección de Telitzin, aunque no pudiese verla en la noche, la ciudad que había gobernado durante veinte años y que antes había gobernado su padre. A pocos metros de él estaba todavía atado don Francisco, con quien toda la investigación había empezado, el desgraciado que se había casado con la mujer que amaba solo para ignorarla. Y al lado de este estaba Cecilia, que valientemente le había ayudado a destruir el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada. Si ahora bajaba la espada, ella moriría, junto con todos los habitantes de Telitzin. Cegado por la venganza, no había pensado en ello durante el combate contra Diego. Él no era como Tomás, no quería vengarse de todos los españoles que ahora vivían entre ellos. ¿No había pasado los últimos veinte años reforzando la convivencia en Telitzin? Miró a Diego, sobre la mesa y debajo de él. Moriría, pero sin llevarse a toda la ciudad con él. El gobernador se puso en pie y de un golpe seco tiró del asesino de su padre. Este cayó al suelo boca abajo pero no hizo ningún intento por levantarse. Una vez que el asesino de su padre estuvo fuera de la mesa ritual, Bartolomé de Telitzin bajó con fuerza la espada sobre su cuello.


	6. Epílogo

**4 meses después**

En el camino de salida de Telitzin, Bartolomé miró hacia atrás, a la ciudad en la que había vivido toda su vida pero que ahora abandonaba. Al menos dejaba un buen legado de convivencia, libre de la secta, aunque él no pudiese disfrutarlo ya. El juicio por la muerte del capitán Diego Aguirre y todas las demás que habían sucedido ese día había sido aplazado hasta la llegada de un nuevo gobernador, pero ya no tardaría mucho y él prefería estar lejos cuando eso pasase. Aunque tuviese que vivir como un fugitivo y empezar una nueva vida, todavía sentía que había cosas que tenía que hacer. Por ejemplo, encontrar a los tres miembros de la secta que habían huido. Tomás le había mentido en cuanto al número y, cuando los soldados, que esperaban enfrentarse a tres personas, se habían topado con el doble, no habían podido evitar que algunos huyesen. Pero habían conseguido identificarlos y todas las ciudades vecinas a Telitzin estaban sobre aviso de su peligro, por lo que no podrían acercarse en mucho tiempo.

Aunque el virrey le hubiese felicitado al principio por deshacerse de la secta, señaló que esta había surgido y sembrado el caos durante su mandato, además de secuestrar a don Francisco. Además, este último le acusó de haber matado al capitán Aguirre y de colaborar con la secta, mientras que el padre Perico había denunciado el interrogatorio al que había sido sometido. El virrey había decidido que la solución más sencilla era destituirle, nombrar un consejo regente y dejar que el nuevo gobernador se encargase de todo cuando llegase desde la capital del Imperio.

Bartolomé se llevó la mano a la cara, ya casi curada. Debería haber abandonado la ciudad entonces, pero la nostalgia le había hecho quedarse. Sin embargo, la noticia de que el nuevo gobernador llegaría pronto y la paliza que había recibido hacía pocos días le habían hecho tomar la decisión de marcharse. Todavía no sabía quién había sido el agresor, pues había demasiadas opciones. Alguien que tras descubrir la existencia de la secta le guardase por haberla destruido, alguien que no creyese esa historia y pensase que había colaborado con ella, algún soldado que lo culpaba de la muerte de su capitán o su compañero, algún amigo del padre Perico o alguien a quien hubiese molestado en los veinte últimos años como gobernador y que ahora aprovechaba el momento. De don Francisco todavía no tenía por qué preocuparse, faltaban cinco meses para que descubriese que el hijo que esperaba Cecilia era un mestizo. No se iba de la ciudad solo por sí mismo, pues sería más fácil que don Francisco perdonase a su mujer y al niño si él estaba lejos y ya era algo del pasado. Sonrió. Incluso ahora estaba buscando la convivencia, el perdón y que el pasado fuese enterrado en Telitzin, él que había sido incapaz de hacerlo para sí mismo. En fin, esperaba que la ciudad tuviese más éxito que él. Tras el último vistazo, se puso en marcha, hacia un futuro en el que probablemente nunca volviese a ese lugar tan ligado a su vida y a su identidad. “O quizás sí” se dijo para sus adentros conservando una chispa de esperanza.


End file.
